thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Emberstar23
Oh de herro, everyone! This is my talk page, as you should know. XD I know you all hate rules, but here are a few: 1. Please don't curse. It's downright rude and not polite. 2. Um... That's really my only rule. Have fun! XD Characters Hey, Ember. I just came to say that creating characters that won't be roleplayed isn't allowed anymore. There's too many cats up for adoption right now. Also, would you like me to make you a siggie? :3 Just fill the form out on my talk page, if you want one. ;) ~ ☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 22:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Siggie Okay, I can do that. :3 But do you want a background? I have one, but mines black. Your background can have two colors, or one. And of course, you can have as many cats as you like. Just ask in the comments and the owner will add you in. ;)--☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 01:35, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Here's your siggie!: Tell my if you want anything changed. --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 09:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi :) Hi there. If you need some help with creating a page or adding on something like charart to be approved, or you'd like to submit something to become a new Clan or Rogue group, you can ask me on my talk page or in the chat room, and I can answer most of your questions. :) Enjoy your time here, I'm sure we'll become good friends! Prowllu <3 Admin Hey, Ember! Since you're a new admin, you should check this out. ;) --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 10:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey :3 Yes, the growing up thing does apply to all kits. I'll add that on to a Help page or something in a bit. Get on the chat when you can, and we could RP or somethin'. Prowllu <3 Thanks. 8D You know, I used to own RiverClan, and I'm slightly upset that it's been handed over, but I think it could be left in your capable hands. --Feathernose Rarity 8D 12:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Siggie Thanks. :3 If you want, I can make you one like it. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 00:12, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Of courseill mentor you. What do you want to work on first? --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 00:38, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay. We'll work on Adderclaw. ;) But, do you need help with tabbies, tortoiseshells, etc.? Also, I'll make you a sig as soon as I can, but it'll take a while because I'm really busy with school. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 08:21, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ------ Okay. Why don't we work on tabbies? Also, a good way to learn how to make chararts is to take practice charart requests. :3 --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 01:20, August 4, 2012 (UTC) -------- Okay. I have a request: a pale gray cat with black flecks on her back, and icy-blue eyes. :3 Just leave it on my talk page, and I'll tell you if you do anything wrong. ;) --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 05:52, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Then opent up in Pixlr or GIMP. I used Pixlr, so I'll be able to help you better if you use that. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 20:25, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure, Emberstar! I am not GREAT at making siggies, but I am Ok at it. Here are some tutorials that help you make them: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iceheart22/Signature_Tutorial#Colours http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Insaneular/Signature_Tutorials Hope these help! Mistyfern P.S. Sorry for the spamming. :( Your Siggie I finally finished your siggie!: Sorry it took so long. I was very busy, and it was long! x3 Tribe of the Sun Hello, No.. There's nothing bad... Well, maybe. Teller of the Sun has died, and chosen Heart of Tiger to be the next Sun Teller. His name'll be changed to Teller of the Sun, with your permission, and his nick name will be Sun Teller. :) I'll change the next Sun Teller if you wish him not to be the next one, or I'll change it to the proper leader thing. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 03:59, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Siggie I'll start on your siggie right away. ;3 It might take awhile, though, because I'm really busy. x3 HI!! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOREVER! <333 EMBER! <333 I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOREVER! Remember me? It's the founder of MountainClan Wiki. The one with Iceflame and Squirrelstar. Can you come there please?!-- 00:22, September 23, 2012 (UTC)EragonandWarriors9678 Sig Sorry your siggie took so long! I completely forgot about it. x3 Anyways, here it is!: If you want anything changes, tell me! --☮Ivyclaw☮ 12:16, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Future WindClan is Up! Hey Ember, Just on your page to let you know that Future WindClan is up and ready for people to claim some characters. If you'd like to join, just leave me a message here or on the Future WindClan page, and I'll hop to it.. (Get it... Rabbits? WindClan eats rabbits? Yeah... I'm gonna stop now.) Prowllu. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 20:33, September 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Clan Sure. You can make CloudCla, but you don't need my permission to create a Clan, since you're an admin. :3 --☮Ivyclaw☮ 02:45, September 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'm great! <3333 Can you come on the chat? I'm lonely! XD-- 00:36, September 28, 2012 (UTC)EragonandWarriors9678 No, I dont know how to. Can you make me one?? Thanks! ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 00:11, October 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: NightCkan Kits They can have two she-kits. =3 Also, can Moongaze have her kits? --SnowmoonMay StarClan be with you! 17:34, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Emberstar! Yes, I would love for Crowtalon to mate Sunshine! Then, she will have kits and she will join CloudClan!! Sound good? ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 13:17, October 8, 2012 (UTC) By the way, Sunshine and Crowtalon are in CLoudClan, not NightCLan. ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 23:01, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Emberstar! May I have your permission to create a Clan {MapleClan}?? I have already gotten Prowllu's and Ivy's permission...will you give me your permission? Hi ember! Thankns for your contributions on MapleClan, and yes you can make a prophecy. Who will be part of it? Any apprentices? its up to you!Maplestar Fall is here! 22:35, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Ember, you can add all you want of cats and prophecies!! :) Maplestar Fall is here! 22:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Stormpelt mentor Hi Emberstar! As you may have noticed, Honeypaw (MapleClan) doesn't have a mentor. So I was thinking she can be the medicine cat apprentice, Stormpelt's apprentice. Let me know what you think! Maplestar Fall is here! 23:17, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Chararts Hey, Ember. Since you're an apprentice of the Character Art project, would you like me to mentor you? Also, please read my blog. It's to help the projects become more active. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 06:51, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Ignore when I asked if you want to be my apprentice. You already are. x3 --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 16:41, October 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey, I'm so sorry about the late reply. Yes. I would love for them to have kits.-- 23:46, October 19, 2012 (UTC)EragonandWarriors9678 RE: HalloweenClan Idea I think it's a grea idea. =3 --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 00:44, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Embr! May I oleplay the ceremony for Featherpaw's Warriorship for NightClan? Thanks! Maplestar Fall is here! Apprentices They can become apprentices. :3 Lionfang will mentor Leafkit and Bearheart will mentor Otterkit. Also, can Mistfire and Bearheart's kits become apprentices soon? ☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 19:50, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Siggie Here's your siggie: Tell me if you want anything changed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 06:24, November 6, 2012 (UTC) I changed it. x3 If you want it changed, tell me. =3 --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 23:39, November 6, 2012 (UTC) I changed it again. x3 --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 23:56, November 6, 2012 (UTC) This is Ivy being lazy with her login x3 They can become apprentice, and I'm fine withLionfang and Blazeheart mentoring them. =3 -- Wolfshadow can mentor him, and Leafpaw and Otterpaw can become warriors soon. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 02:34, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok here they are: Maplekit is a beautiful dark maple colored she cat with forest green eyes. (You can name this kit and roleplay it) MaplestarFall is here! 02:50, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure! You can roleplay the tom kit and I will Roleplay Maplekit. You can name the kit and give it a personality too. MaplestarFall is here! 22:59, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ember, I was wondering if you wanted to adopt a cat from MapleClan. I am RPGing to many cats, and I can't keep up. Please help me. Here are the cats that are available if you want them: Brackenpaw, Silverleaf (Deputy) and Lionblaze. Tell me if you would like to take one! Thanks a lot, MaplestarFall is here! 02:17, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Yep. =3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 03:56, November 12, 2012 (UTC) MapleClan RPG Thank you so much! You can definetly Roleplay Silverleaf. Bearkit is a light brown tabby tom with golden colored eyes. He is strong and brave. Thanks, MaplestarFall is here! We'll just ask them to stop, and if they don't, we'll have to ban them. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 03:11, November 14, 2012 (UTC) We Got Approved! Hey, A few days ago, I applied for mentors from Community Central Wiki. Here's the link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Support:Main_Page/Requests#The_Warrior_Cats_Role_Play_Wiki. I asked for help with long-term users, and we got approved. =3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 19:19, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll roleplay Brindlekit. =3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 08:15, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ember, just a quick question, do you like My Little pony? Because I love it! You should join the MLP wikia. MaplestarFall is here! 21:03, November 29, 2012 (UTC) MLP Hi ember! I really like Fluttershy, and Applejack! MaplestarFall is here! 15:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ember! I don't really Make the chararts, I just create them from a pony maker online. Do you make them? I love doing that too! Msybe, if you want, we can make a RPGing mlp wikia. MaplestarFall is here! 20:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'll start on it right away! --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 01:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Also, I can't find a Christmas tree or santa, sorry. x3 -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 01:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I finished your siggie! Here it is! I hope you like it. If you want anything changed, tell me. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 01:40, December 8, 2012 (UTC)